Our love and Devotion?
by Tsukiyomi Yuji
Summary: Yoru and Miki have known each other since childhood, but when Miki leaves Yoru screams something to her, ten years later she is back. Amu and Ikuto are dating and they plan something to help Yoru and Miki. Yoru X Miki pairing some Amuto too.


Okay hi everyone Yuji here again! and thanks to my friend for helping me get Miki's last name and help I got and here I pre- ( Yoru cuts me off)

Yoru: What are you doing Nya~!

Yuji: um.. introducing you and Miki's story! Miki can-

Yoru: *blushes* WHAT! Am I married to her!

Yuji: Read and find out, though that gives me an idea thanks bro! Want Miki?

Miki: O-Okay, Yuji doesn't own Shugo Chara or the characters only her ideas, please read and review. (turns to see Yoru and hears what Yuji says and blushes.)

Yoru: Y-yeah! *blushes

* * *

**Our love and Devotion?**

Miki's Pov

Hi my name is Miki Amano, I am a shy girl that loves to draw and to dream, but I haven't lately. The reason being I was remembering my childhood friends who I haven't seen in a while. I always wondered what happened to my childhood friend and who was also my first love I always enjoyed being with him. He had a very nice older brother that played the violin for us and I was curious of why best friend Amu liked coming with me to their house. I sighed I just wished I could see them once more, I didn't notice a tear leave my face. It was quickly wiped away from by Rythem; a classmate of mine that worried about me when I was being made fun of because I had light blue hair, so I always wore a hat. " you okay?" he asked, I only nodded and blushed lightly. He smiled and sat next to me and said, "Are you sure about transferring we will miss you here." He said with a little pain in his eyes, I only nodded I didn't want to tell anyone that I was moving to back to Japan, well except my best friend Amu who I would write or call too. I was moving today so it was my last day and Rythem was a nice friend but I knew his feelings for me, and I didn't want to hurt him so I told him the truth, that I loved someone else. He was sad but we became friends, and he was always there for me he is just a great friend but it reminds me of that boy with blue hair and yellow eyes, I miss him. I remember that I always called him kitty or Yomi, when we were little, I never knew why though. I giggled at the memory as school let out and I began to get ready for my flight that would be in 4 hours. I was truly excited even though I would leave my only friend here in California, but I really wanted to see my "kitty", my _Yomi_ again, I just hoped he still didn't hate me .

Amu's Pov

I couldn't believe that Miki was coming back when she had called me, I thought she would ask about Yoru and Ikuto. She didn't but I wanted to tell her in person that I was dating one of the brother's Ikuto Tsukiyomi the oldest one that was also my first love but I shook it after I stopped seeing him. After a few years it turned out we liked each other and began dating when I was in middle school after we had bumped into each other on the street coming home from school. I hadn't told Miki that Yoru the younger brother was different he was similar to Ikuto but was more laid back and played with others( girls) for that matter. I was sort of sad for her because she had told me she liked him when they were kids, Ikuto surprised me when he said he knew but couldn't do anything but help his brother when Miki had moved. I sighed at the memory, Me and Ikuto's family were there to say good-bye and when it was Yoru's turn to say something he yelled that he hated her and that she was a traitor. I was mad at him until I asked Ikuto about it, I was shocked to find out that Yoru had liked Miki, but was sad that she was leaving and ended up saying those things due to the fact that he was hurt. I thought about their pain and texted Ikuto:

_Ikuto, we should do something to get Miki and Yoru together, since I know Miki still likes him, but I don't know about Yoru. What do you think? I love you and miss you~ Amu_

I waited for a reply and received one from him and I was happy that he was agreeing to help me hook them up. Ikuto then called me during lunch and told me, "Since tomorrow is Saturday we should plan it from there. The sooner we do this the better since we would want them to talk about this. I just hope I can convince Yoru he still feels bad for what happened, but never wanted to admit it." Ikuto said and sighed I agreed to him and asked him if he was willing to go with me to pick up Miki he agreed and we were to meet at 6 when she will get here at 8. He hanged up and I finished my lunch _I just hope Ikuto can convince Yoru_, I thought.

Ikuto's Pov

I received a message from Amu and smirked it has been a while that we have been dating and I had told Yoru about it he was happy for me, but was sad he still felt bad for leaving things on bad terms with Miki. He had really changed he wasn't the carefree brother that always liked fish and Miki, he dressed like a biker and became a tough guy at school, but at home he would act the same only the difference was that he calmed down at home and spoke to us about his troubles, especially fan girl troubles. Something I can totally relate to before I had Amu, but now they leave me and Amu alone. I texted yoru from school since I am a college student,I asked him if he was busy Saturday before I called Amu about the plan to get them to talk to each other. I received the message that he didn't have plans and I smirked before I called Amu to form a plan as the bell rang letting us out for lunch. I then agreed to pick her up at home at six so we could pick up Miki and from there Amu would initiate the plan as I work to get Yoru there. I can't wait, I smirk as I think about the scenario, but then again me and Amu will end up leaving for our date which excited me more.

Yoru's Pov

_Finally I can get away from all these chicks and the stupid teachers that keep getting me in trouble for nothing_, I thought. I walked to the roof it was lunch time as I received a text from my brother Ikuto who is always there for me, and asked if I was free. I scoffed at the message since I didn't have anything better to do so that is basically what I said in a text he then sent another one saying he will explain more at home. I rolled my eyes at this message and made it to the roof. The roof was a quiet place where I can always be and relax and think about my mistakes, and not showing the outside character I use at school. I end taking a short nap and remember my childhood but wake up when I remember what I had told Miki. I sigh and lower my head at the memory, I never really wanted to say that but I felt hurt and betrayed she was leaving that I never had a chance to confess. I wondered how she was everyday and I think Ikuto is on to me; I have to be careful because he will most likely look for Miki, which I don't want to happen. The main reason being that I am afraid how she will react when she sees me and what she will do once I try to apologize or the fact that we might end up hurting each other or worse we might hate each other. I sighed and held back tears that were threatening to come out, I then whispered to the wind, " you know Miki I still love you I hope you can forgive me for the hurtful things I said." As if the wind heard me, the bell rang, Great more school I thought.

The rest of the day was alright I had girls come up to me and ask me out I smirked at them and acted like a player when inside I felt pathetic but I had to hide these emotions. These emotions that I had for Miki, ten years have passed both she and Amu are 16 while Ikuto is 19, and me a year older than Amu and Miki. I sighed as I left school grounds and seemed to lose those fan girls that usually cling to me. I walked home when I saw my Ikuto arrived. "Yo Bro!" I said and he only nodded. I smirked he was planning something and I wanted to know what. " Iiiikuto! Where are you going you seem to be in a hurry?" I said as I walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder I noticed he sighed. "Yoru, I am going to go with Amu to pick up a friend of hers at the airport I need to get ready and our it's already five. If you want to come I need to call Amu alright?" Ikuto told me I just smirked, " Fine ask her I have nothing to do, so it's good I will tag along." I said thinking that he would shoo me away, but when I looked at him he was smirking, I sweat dropped. I was having a bad feeling about this but I kept quiet and waited for my brother to get dressed. I was actually excited but I didn't know why, I mean it's just felt butterflies in my stomach and couldn't explain why I felt that way. Shortly afterwards Ikuto came down, he told me Amu said it was alright and we left to go to Amu's house, we had arrived five minutes later than promised.

Amu's Pov

I had gotten home from school and received a text from Miki she was close to arriving and was excited as I was. A half hour before Ikuto had promised he would pick me up sent a text saying: _**that Yoru was tagging along, but doesn't know it's Miki we are picking up and from there we could do something if not, Saturday was still open**_. I smiled at his text and replied telling him it was a very good idea because they really like each other and the sooner the better. I then dressed in a black skirt a white plain shirt that hugged my body and black converses. I then let my hair down and waited for Ikuto and Yoru to arrive they were late! I was starting to get worried since it takes about an hour to get there if there is no traffic that is. I couldn't wait to see Miki's face and Yoru's too when they see each other. Oh, this is going to get good I thought, as Ikuto arrived at my house and shortly afterwards we were on our way to the airport. On the way though Yoru kept asking about the friend we were picking up (Miki) and we told him things we knew about her without making it obvious.

Yoru's Pov

Great I can't seem to get any info besides that the person we are picking up is a girl and that she is moving here after she had left a while back. To me it reminded me of Miki but there was no way she would return after what I had said. I then decided to stop asking questions since Ikuto and Amu wouldn't crack no matter what I would say. We arrived at the airport and arrived around 7: 45 since we hit traffic and I was bored after I stopped asking questions. I found out that the chick would arrive in 15 minutes so I didn't worry much but I felt nervous and I still didn't know how or why. I sighed as we made it into the airport and waited for the flight from California to disembark as people started coming out. I for one didn't pay attention as I zoned out until Ikuto patted my back and said, "She's here." I was confused, and when I looked who is was I was in shocked, I didn't notice I was blushing or that my mouth was open until Ikuto began to laugh only then did I close it. In my shock I saw my first crush and love before my eyes, Miki!

Miki's Pov

I was soo excited to be back in Japan, I was worried if Yoru would greet me or not but I just wish I could see him if he hated me. I lowered my head at the thought but I cheered up because Amu was the one that I was staying with and picking me up too. Shortly afterwards the plane landed and most of the passengers disembarked, I was one of the last to leave.

I saw Amu and she ran up to me and hugged me I was so happy to see her. She whispered in my ear that she was dating Ikuto Tsukiyomi and that took me a while to process, until I screamed "WHAAAAT!" I heard someone chuckle and I looked only to be shocked and wide eyed. Ikuto was the older brother laughing and their in a black biker jacket and dark blue skinny jeans that had rips in the knees was Yoru! I didn't notice I was blushing. The next thing I see is what Ikuto does to get Yoru to look in my direction, and when I saw him I felt my heart rate increase rapidly that I felt it would explode. I wanted to cry I lowered my head and held my hat down, I didn't notice Yoru coming close to me. " Miki" I heard a gentle clear and husky voice that sounded happy and pained say. I looked up only to be surprised by a hug from Yoru, he held me tight and tenderly I felt myself begin to cry. He then held me tighter and whispered he was sorry and that he loved me I thought he was joking to I said, "" Y-y-yo-you s-s-s-said y-y-you h-h-h-hated m-m-m-me, so h-h-how c-c-can y-y-you l-love me?" He seemed taken back but told me the reason, I felt my heart rate increase I was happy as he told me the truth my first love my _kitty_. He let go and walked back a few steps and hung his head, I understood but I didn't hate him, so I walked up to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and I had the courage to say, " I-I-I-I L-love you too Yoru my _Kitty_." I said with a smile.

Yoru's Pov

I was shocked that Miki was back and she looked so fragile I didn't notice myself move until I was right in front of her and whispered. " Miki." She looked up and I just hugged her, and she began to cry, I held her tighter and I noticed Amu was with my brother, I sighed. " Miki" I whispered she didn't respond I noticed she was wearing a hat, and thought, _they are still making fun of her for her hair color, but it's so beautiful_. I then whispered in Miki's ear even thought I felt myself blush, " Miki I'm sorry for the horrible things I said to you back then, I didn't want you to go and I felt hurt. Miki I love you." Miki seemed to stop crying and look at my face in a confused manner, " Y-y-yo-you s-s-s-said y-y-you h-h-h-hated m-m-m-me." She said as she was becoming tearing. I felt my heart clutch and held her tighter. " I know Miki, It was my cowardice I -I couldn't say that I loved you so I blurted out those hateful words to you because I was hurt. I didn't mean to hurt you I am sorry Miki." I said as I let go of her and took three steps back, I then lowered my head I knew Miki would probably hate me for what I had said back then. I noticed Miki walk up to me I readied myself for the impact but none came as I felt two tender arms wrap around me, I opened my eyes to find Miki hugging me. I hugged her back and she then said the words I always wanted to hear from her mouth. I saw he smile and couldn't hold it back anymore I smiled and then caught her by surprise as I kissed her. I kissed her and lifter her up causing her hat to fall, and the next thing I know Miki is kissing me back. We kiss for a little bit as Amu, Ikuto and a few other people cheer us on; we both ended up blushing and I ask Miki if she would go out with me she nodded and I gave her a quick kiss. We walked to Amu and my brother holding hands and gave them the news. They were smiling, and my guess was that they had this planned; it didn't bother me much since I was with the love of my life. We then headed out the airport with Miki's Luggage.

Amu and Ikuto's Pov

The plan worked and we now saw Miki and Yoru together they were just meant to be. We held hands as we watched Miki and Yoru, we congratulated them as they walked up to us and told us the news and we already knew since we clapped and cheered them on. They were both red but they were finally together like us. ( Amu and Ikuto are thinking the same thing.) We headed out the airport and left to go home. Our plan worked and tomorrow will end up being a double date.

Miki's Pov

I am truly happy no matter what happens me and Yoru will always be together, and I am truly happy that I am going out with him. We arrived at Amu's house were I would be staying until my parents decided to move here, though I didn't care as long as Yoru was with me. We kissed each other good night and he whispered, "Welcome back love! I love your blue long hair." Yoru said with a smirk that then turned into a smile, I blushed and remembered that I had dropped my hat, but I didn't care because I was with Yoru and if Yoru said it was beautiful I knew it was true. We then were quiet as we looked at Ikuto and Amu kissing and we did the same since we will always be together. "Yoru I will always love you," I said as I smiled at him. Yoru then hugged me and said, " I know Miki because I love you too." He then kissed me as if sealing out love and our devotion to each other.

* * *

Okay so that's the story sorry it was longer than expected!

please review and tell me what you think this is the second YoruX Miki I have written the other one isn't published yet because it's long too and well I am half way done with five pages. (Long I know, Idk why though =(]

I hope you enjoyed it. ^^

Yoru: I... kissed Miki! **blush**

Miki: *blushing* Hides her face with her sketchpad

Yuji: Yup! And I made you the bad boy for a little bit I have another Idea for this couple but I rather ask your opinions since that way I know what to do and not to do! Thanks! ^^


End file.
